


Strings of A Soul

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dark Magic, Dolls, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Tendou Satori, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Murderer!Tsukishima, Murderers, Not Really Character Death, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Tendou, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Rare Pairings, Recovered Memories, Soul Bond, Teen Romance, Temporary Character Death, antique shop au, im gonna hurt Oikawa and Iwaizumi with Kageyama bc why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: Dark long lashes, porcelain skin that resembled so much like a human’s, blue eyes that stared blankly at the floor, of course it was just a doll, yet Oikawa couldn’t help but touch the cold resin limb that drags Oikawa out of his delusion that believed the doll was alive.Holding onto the doll’s small hand, the doll almost looked like a child, yet it wasn’t nor would it ever be considered as such. The mere beauty of those lifeless blue eyes only taunts Oikawa and he begs Iwaizumi to buy it for his birthday.“That one is not for sale, apologies, he is an amazing work of art, isn’t he?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tendou Satori, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Strings of A Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to take a break from writing but then my poetic emo ass was listening to Melanie Martinez and now...I’m going ham for Tendou Satori as i’m on S3 rn and ugh he’s such a fucker i love him.

There wasn’t a thing in Tsukishima’s life that could ever replace the utter joy he gets from creating human-like dolls, the art and logic that is needed to prepare the dolls properly only gives Tsukishima an understanding of the pleasures of living. Though he couldn’t say much about death as he finds his next victim that required him to murder the innocent human, for his work needed the prettiest boys, this boy was quite eye-catching. 

It wasn’t like he was a monster, but death itself was an artform for Tsukishima, but in doing so his master would be pleased for taking the life of another beautiful boy, Tsukishima can only smile at the dying boy on the floor. Midnight black hair, hair so like a young crow’s, the life in the deep blue eyes are slowly fading as Tsukishima can hear the last breath wheeze out of his victim. Pupils now dilated, yet the faint heat from the boy’s body only fuels Tsukishima’s love for watching death and knowing this death would be put to better use now. 

The blood on his hands only brought a giddy feeling in Tsukishima as he bends down and lifts the boy’s body into his car, looking back at the pool of blood that laid like a splatter of red paint, Tsukishima proceeds to wipe his hands on his black robe. His master had made sure he wouldn’t be caught, thus giving him thick black robes with a large hood that made him look like a cultist if anything. It hid him well though, as no one suspected him of carrying a corpse into his car, that is if there was anybody around. The street was empty, the company that stays around is of lonesome cats and rapid rodents that stay in the trash of the city. 

Tsukishima knew to take into account which faces met the conditions to become a doll, thoroughly researched their schedules as he stalked them to the best of his abilities, then again, he wasn’t alone with watching pretty faces. His childhood friend helped him find the victims, though Tsukishima told him it was for art, Yamaguchi complied with everything Tsukishima asked for and no one could take that away from him. 

Tsukishima closes the door and proceeds to sit down in the front seat and slam his door shut. He turns on the radio, in which it plays a piano tune that reminds him of his master’s home. There was a sadness to the music that reverberated in his car, once he started the engine, he looked back once more at the corpse in his car. 

“ _ Ah _ , you really are as he described,  _ Kageyama-kun _ , no need to be sad when you’ll be brought back to life as a much more gorgeous being than a human.  _ Rest well, _ dear angel.” Tsukishima’s voice is filled with sincerity and a calmness that reminds Tsukishima that he definitely wasn’t like the rest of the world. He was a killer, yet for him killing was just a way of art, Tsukishima would have to be an idiot to think any other way. 

He returns his focus to driving back to the shop, his master had gifted it to him the moment he’d created the first doll for him. This was to be their second piece of art, Tsukishima knew that his master would be pleased just as he was with the first doll. 

The first doll and victim had changed Tsukishima’s life entirely, little did he know he’d have the guts to kill a person, but there was something that pulled at him when he’d seen the look of fear in caramel brown eyes that changed into a blank stare of dull eyes. 

The beauty of the boy too, short grey hair that made the boy’s pale skin pop out even more in death, the beauty mark of a mole on the boy’s cheek, Tsukishima would never forget him. 

Sugawara Koushi had been the first, Kageyama Tobio was to be the second doll, soon there would be other dolls. Tsukishima couldn’t wait, as he drove off to the wondrous glory of his workshop, the day they made seven dolls, he and his master would be able to kill endlessly and Tsukishima laughed quietly in his car.

The world would know how death wasn’t the end, that magic exists, beauty is never ending, that’s Tsukishima’s philosophy. 

It’s too bad he can’t make his dear little Yamaguchi into a doll, but life has its limits, he needed to focus on creating dolls that were so stunning that they resembled humans themselves. 

For now, he’d give a new life to Kageyama Tobio, shape him into an art piece that would outshine Suga, Tsukishima knew better than to not improve his work, this time he was going to do so.

* * *

The door of the shop jingles as the decorative bells shake and remind Tsukishima that he has customers, but he lets Yamaguchi maintain the register as he adjusts Kageyama’s fragile body onto the display case. Tsukishima can’t help but remember the day he’d created him with his master, the memory devours him for a moment because that day had consisted of hard work and pure magic. 

Magic, rebirth, creation, all elements that were needed in portraying death as art, something Tsukishima takes pride in just as his master also holds obsessional love for the making of these dolls. The two just couldn’t ignore beauty that could decay, so forth their decision to make humans into dolls had bloomed to life when Tsukishima had met Tendou Satori. 

The young man with fiery red hair and a face that occasionally held arrogance and wicked grins with the large eyes that could read and guess every move another person would do, Tendou could read Tsukishima like a book just as Tsukishima could understand the other’s mind and thoughts. They were so different, yet alike in an odd way, their view on their fellow human beings however brought them together. 

_ Why must beauty disappear and turn into rotted flesh? _ Was a question that Tendou had asked Tsukishima that he still hasn’t been able to answer, because he didn’t believe in death, not when Tendou showed him the power he has. Tsukishima knew back then that they could make beauty stay everlasting in a fun way, while Tsukishima can maintain his bloodlust for killing at the same time. 

Those memories fade and instead as Tsukishima’s holding onto the pale legs of Kageyama, he loses himself to the day he brought him to Tendou and watches the dead boy’s soul slither inside it’s new home. 

* * *

Tsukishima had done it, finally, it took longer than when he had built Suga’s body and managed to give it the proper hair and final polishing it needed, for Kageyama was much easier to build. The tricky thing with Suga was his hair, unlike Kageyama the other’s had more fluff to it in comparison to Kageyama’s straight hair. 

After he’d cremated Kageyama’s body once he took each measurement of his body and took plenty of pictures of him to use as a guide, the ashes would then be used with Tendou’s power and they’d bring his soul back to life with his body's remains as an exchange. 

Tsukishima didn’t really understand the ritual all that well as Tendou had told him to just follow his orders, specified to not question him on how he’s able to attain this bizarre power. Tsukishima understood Tendou’s rules, as long as he got the satisfaction of killing and creating dolls, then his life didn’t need to question the likes of Tendou. 

So, when he looks at this child-like doll, limbs lean forward onto the table as Tsukishima lifts it up to inspect the entirety of his work. The legs and arms joints were fine, the nakedness of the doll only made Tsukishima smile as he lifted the doll's chin up. Soul bonded dolls would change the definition of beauty in due time, no longer will people have to fear death as a scary and vile thing when they could become dolls instead. A simple way to attain immortality, while also turning flesh into an object that would never decay. 

Tsukishima did an exquisite job, for it looked just like the real thing, only subtle differences would be how perfect the skin on the doll was in comparison to a real living person’s which would have occasional blemishes. 

[ This Kageyama ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1T8EebdfvK1RjSspoq6zfNpXaf.jpg_q90.jpg) had clean porcelain skin with a slight blush on his cheeks as Tsukishima wanted to make it a little bit more realistic than Suga’s face had been, the sharp eyes that held blue eyes that would pierce your soul with how vacant they appeared, and how each eyelash underneath his eyes were done perfectly. The nose and lips also appeared pale but still there was a faint light pink tone to certain parts of them. 

And finally the hair sat perfectly on his head, each hair had been cut to precision just as Tsukishima had seen on the pictures he’d taken of Kageyama’s once living body, if anything Tsukishima may have outdone himself with how accurate he’d done his hair. He already knew Tendou would fall in love with this doll.

He immediately lays the doll down gently as he reaches into his pocket to call Tendou, telling the other that he is ready to bring Kageyama, just as soon as he dresses him, Tendou silently listens before he replies with a smooth tone.

“Good, make sure he’s presentable and well-dressed, I don’t want our second doll to be weak in terms of beauty, see you then.”

Tsukishima hears the click on the other end of the call, he can’t help but shove his phone into his pants and scrambles around the shop to find Kageyama the perfect clothes. As he continues to pry his hands through various fabrics and material, he finds a black sweater and pairs it with black leather pants and a leather jacket. The shoes he finds are a pair of black boots that were knee length, Tsukishima knew it would pair well with the rest of the outfit so he picks it up and holds everything in his arms. 

Tsukishima jogs over back to where the doll laid, the empty look in its eyes only made Tsukishima want to hurry, he slides everything on and slips the shoes on quickly and he lifts the doll into his arms and runs outside of the shop.

Before he leaves, locks the shop and opens the passenger door and lays the dressed doll onto the seat and quickly closes the door, the moment he gets into the driver's seat he drives off with excitement and wonder for Tendou’s reaction to Kageyama. 

* * *

Arriving at Tendou's home was rather troublesome, as it was a reasonable drive, that it was located in a deep forest, reminiscent of a horror movie, Tsukishima would be scared if he was an ordinary simple-minded human, but he was too intelligent for that. What was he to fear, when he had Tendou and his urge to kill? It’s not like there were  _ any _ detectives smart enough to solve the mysterious disappearances of bodies, they only had blood to go off of, that wouldn’t be enough to ever reach Tsukishima’s killings. 

Once he parks his car, he notices another person waiting outside, Tsukishima can’t tell if it was human or not because it walked with it’s arms limp and at a slow pace. But as the thing walks closer, Tsukishima’s eyes widen slightly as he watches the doll walk so much like a sleepy child, it frightens Tsukishima for a bit. He hadn’t expected his Suga to be at such an advanced level with his body, Tendou had told him that he would train the dolls and help them understand their existences. 

He had made Suga only three weeks ago, here he was standing in all his glory, wearing an all white outfit, white shorts and a white cotton sweater that fit his body snuggly, the only color on the boy was the gold and pink of heart earrings. He also wore long white socks with pink stripes on the top of them, the shoes he wore were also heeled. 

Tsukishima stood in disbelief as the doll slowly held it’s hand out towards him, Tsukishima notices that  [ Suga’s eyes have changed ](https://g-search1.alicdn.com/img/bao/uploaded/i4/i3/2361625244/O1CN01lvEmL61obnSet3Nol_!!2361625244.jpg_300x300.jpg) , they no longer were brown and instead replaced by glossy grey eyes that almost looked like you could see through those eyes. 

  
  


Tsukishima inevitably grabs the doll’s hand, letting Suga take him to Tendou, as he’s still unfamiliar with the large gothic mansion, the black gate opens for the two. The small body of Suga appeared just as child-like as the doll that now laid on his shoulder and right arm, his left hand was holding onto Suga’s cold hand. 

There was always a mystic aura around the house once you got past the gate, Tsukishima knew all too well it was the magic that Tendou contained here that created that sensation around here. 

As Tsukishima’s being led by Suga who walked at a decent pace, the soft footsteps from the dirt have now landed to the front door of the black door. The door opens with nothing to indicate it was opening, there was no creak as this mansion was relatively new. It only made Tsukishima hold his breath as he saw Tendou holding his arms out with a wide grin on his face.

Suga leads Tsukishima inside as Tendou moves out of his way, Tendou shuts the door for them, Suga finally lets go of Tsukishima and runs over to stand by Tendou, he looks away from Tsukishima out of shyness. 

“Let me see him, Tsuki, he looks so much better than I anticipated!” Tendou says happily, there was a stupid smile on the others face as Tsukishima nods. 

He walks forward to Tendou and carefully puts Kageyama into his arms, Tendou’s eyes are practically glowing with love and an unusual look of awe. Tsukishima was right, when has he ever been wrong when determining Tendou’s standards for the dolls? The day that would happen, Tsukishima would slice his arms as an apology. But that would never happen, Tsukishima was too smart to make mistakes like that. 

Tendou cradles the lifeless doll in his arms, he rocks it in his arms as if it was a newborn baby, in a strange way it was, for it would soon have its soul. Tsukishima glances at Suga as Tendou enjoys their new creation, Tsukishima can’t help but notice the sad look in Suga’s eyes.

Tsukishima coughs to regain Tendou’s attention, he also gets Suga’s attention as those almost transparent grey eyes stare at him with no emotion. Tsukishima gives his first doll a small smile, there was no way Tendou would replace Suga that easily, even with Kageyama’s introduction. 

But Suga looks away from Tsukishima and plays with his sleeves to distract himself from his surroundings, Tsukishima can feel a little guilt swell inside of him, Suga was too beautiful to fall into the hands of the ugliness of sadness. He’d have to mention that to Tendou, emotions would make their creations fall apart with ease if they weren’t too careful. 

“ _ Ah, god, _ Tsuki, he’s wonderful to hold, his appearance is tearing me apart, I may have to keep him with Suga, that’s how cute he is!!” Tendou is still dancing with the doll in his arms, swaying his body back and forth, as he hums to himself. 

Tsukishima will never forget how Tendou had gone from  _ that _ to a prideful magician in the matter seconds, even scaring Suga for a bit before Suga’s eyes looked at the magic in front of them.

The snap of fingers along with Tendou’s humming signified that it was time, there was a glass case with fabric on the floor now, laying like it was a coffin, the air around them started to turn aggressive and harsh as if a storm was brewing inside the mansion. 

“Make sure Suga’s safe, Tsuki!” Tendou yells out, as the wind starts to get louder and heavier, Tsukishima runs over to hold Suga in his arms and Suga’s eyes are maintaining its focus on the magic in the room. 

Tendou leans down onto the middle of the bright blue circle that was wavering with electric static and wind, he lays Kageyama onto the glass case. Tendou then runs quickly out of the magical blue circle, he takes a deep breath as he focuses on the ashes that he had transported into his hands. The vase of Kageyama’s ashes was as black as the ashes themselves were, Tendou starts chanting under his breath, incoherent words to Tsukishima’s ears as he holds Suga tightly in his chest. 

Tendou’s eyes are closed as his chanting starts to get faster, soon he breaks the vase with his hands and slaps his hands onto the floor and suddenly the air around them goes quiet and a flash of a blinding light causes Tsukishima to back away into a wall. 

The air is quiet, the electricity from before is gone, the ashes that were supposed to be on the floor vanished. The price to pay for the body’s soul, giving the remains of the burned flesh meant eternal life and never ending beauty. There would be no death for Kageyama Tobio now. 

Tendou slumps onto the floor, exhausted and weak from exchanging ashes for a soul, there was no escaping that even with his kind of strength and knowledge with magic. 

Tendou eyes the fog that surrounds Kageyama, he waits there, not even caring what Tsukishima does or says.

They both waited for the moment, they didn’t know if Kageyama would struggle to walk or would be able to talk unlike Suga who was still mute even after three weeks of his soul being bonded. 

Then there is a soft thud, it sounds like Kageyama has fallen, Tendou waves at Tsukishima to come to him and leave Suga in his care. Tsukishima obeys and lays Suga into Tendou’s arms, then he turns around to go see how Kageyama was. 

When he got through the fog, his assumptions had been right, Kageyama was laying on the floor struggling to move as his hands reach out desperately as they scratch onto the marble floor. 

Tsukishima will never forget that day, not when he can still hear that soft voice that held him at that spot that day, only fueled his passion for making more dolls. 

“Thank you.” Kageyama whispers out to Tsukishima, before the other loses consciousness with another quiet thud as his head hits the floor. 

He had spoken and had looked at Tsukishima with a grateful look in his eyes before the boy lost the energy to maintain himself. Of course when they finally get their soul into the doll they fall asleep to hopefully regain the energy that was spent on going from the other side to the world they had died in. 

* * *

Tsukishima shakes his head, this was not the time to remember old memories, now they had other dolls. Hinata had been the third to be created and was also displayed at Tsukishima’s shop, along with Nishinoya, they often caught a lot of attention from young girls to old perverted men, while the fourth doll which was Akaashi was currently staying with Suga and Tendou. 

It’s been so long since Kageyama’s finally in Tsukishima’s hands for now at least, Tendou had been adamant about showing the public his prized jewel, one of the reasons why he hasn’t let Suga go public. Plus, each doll had their own personalities, Suga was relatively quiet just as Hinata and Nishinoya were a rambunctious duo and made Tsukishima’s job at killing easier, as the duo could charm people with ease when they would be purposefully ‘sold’ just to get Tsukishima to kill them and return back to the shop. 

This has been going on for two years now, no one suspects a thing, at least for now that is. Tsukishima was always calculating the chances of risk and knew which people to kill and which ones to not kill depending on their backgrounds. They still needed a lot more deaths for Tendou to get more stamina and strength with the forbidden magic he’s done with Tsukishima’s dolls. If anything, they also needed two more boys to complete their collection. 

Tsukishima looks up at Kageyama’s neutral face, playing well as a doll. It only brought a warm feeling in Tsukishima that Kageyama out of all their dolls loved Tsukishima just as much as Tendou, maybe even a bit more. 

“Be a good boy, alright, _ Tobio _ ?” Tsukishima pats Kageyama’s hand and closes the glass case shut, looking at how Kageyama’s black clothes made him look like a vampire prince, something Tsukishima can’t help but chuckle at. 

There was no response from Kageyama, as Kageyama often knew that when the store had guests, he shouldn’t move or speak. Unlike Nishinoya and Hinata, he was to be a limited exclusive doll, for a limited time he’d be on display for guests and customers alike. Tendou and Tsukishima had agreed to create a limited display event to help Kageyama understand humans from his own perspective instead of Tendou’s and Tsukishima’s. 

He didn’t mind, as long as Tsukishima’s around, he’d be fine. 

Watching Tsukishima walk back to the front of the building, Yamaguchi and him were talking about something that involved Nishinoya and Hinata, so Kageyama stared around at the various guests that wandered everywhere. People would whisper and point at him, they would stand afar taking pictures of him, and proceed to explore the shop once more.

No one dares to get too close to him, despite the fact that it was fine by Tsukishima, maybe Kageyama’s face scared them off, that hurt to acknowledge. Just because he played a doll didn’t mean he didn’t have emotions like humans, sometimes he wished to leave the cages of Tendou and just stay with Tsukishima all day and everyday. 

But then he’d also miss the loudness and extravagance of Tendou’s personality, it was a bitter cycle of loving and also hating the one who also brought him to life. He doesn’t realize that two teenagers were so very close to the display case, that he can’t help but raise his lips into a subtle smile, careful to not make it noticeable by them. 

One looked upset by the other’s behavior, as the other boy had a look of excitement all over his face, how his face was squished against the glass as he pointed at Kageyama’s face and clothes. 

Kageyama doesn’t notice that this boy had opened the display case, and was now touching his hand with a tenderness that makes Kageyama confused with a new emotion. 

* * *

Dark long lashes, porcelain skin that resembled so much like a human’s, blue eyes that stared blankly at the floor, of course it was just a doll, yet Oikawa couldn’t help but touch the cold resin limb that drags Oikawa out of his delusion that believed the doll was alive. 

Holding onto the doll’s small hand, the doll almost looked like a child, yet it wasn’t nor would it ever be considered as such. The mere beauty of those lifeless blue eyes only taunts Oikawa and he begs Iwaizumi to buy it for his birthday. 

“ _ That _ one is not for sale, apologies, he is an amazing work of art, isn’t he?” 

The blonde smirks at Oikawa and his golden-brown eyes only signify how the other was taunting Oikawa. 

“I’ve named him Kageyama Tobio, he’s a unique treasure for me, however, you can play with him for a week as I won’t be able to dust him and such with a new order I have to take care of, sound like a deal?”

Oikawa lets go of the doll’s hand, puts his hands on his chin, trying to think if that would be a good idea, even as Iwaizumi was glaring at him to answer the shopkeeper.

  
  


“Sure! Iwa-chan help me carry him! I’m going to take care of him so well, what’s your name?” Oikawa says cheerfully, as Tsukishima gathers Kageyama into his arms as he gives the two brunettes a sly look.

“Call me Tsukishima, here,” Tsukishima carefully places Kageyama into Oikawa’s arms, Iwaizumi;s watching this happen so quickly that he couldn’t believe it. 

“Make sure he’s dusted on a daily basis, now I need to go, in one week I’ll send Yamaguchi to go pick him up, have fun with him.” Tsukishima walks away from them and goes into the back room behind the register where Yamaguchi was talking with two girls who were about to take home Nishinoya and Hinata home. 

Iwaizumi was speechless, yet he didn’t like the way the doll looked so much like someone he once knew. A boy that Oikawa once loved, a boy that Oikawa cannot even remember now that they’ve been reincarnated, but Iwaizumi remembers because he too loved that boy. 

Kageyama Tobio. 

* * *

In this world there was no volleyball for them, Oikawa’s memories were nonexistent of his own lover from the past, Iwaizumi’s the only one who understands the pain that is starting to arise as he continues to look into this realistic doll. The hair, the eyes, god, everything about the doll reeked of Kageyama, it startled him. 

He also recognized those two other dolls that were by those girls, who were no longer in the shop now, Iwaizumi felt an unsettling feeling inside his body. Dolls that looked like humans, it was eerie, Iwaizumi tried to brush the paranoia away.

But he can’t as he watches Oikawa jump up and down with the lifeless doll that looked so much like his reincarnated lover.

“He’s so cute, Iwa-chan~ Look at his cheeks, uwah! So pink like cotton candy!” Oikawa twirls around with the doll in the air, the love in Oikawa’s eyes was something Iwaizumi didn’t want to ruin with his serious thoughts.

“I think I love him, Iwa-chan.” 

Right, Iwaizumi thinks, his best friend loves a creepy look alike of the boy they once dated, if it wasn’t ironic, it was just damn tragic. 

Oikawa has no memory of the boy they were supposed to look for, their soul mate that they’d lost in this god awful reincarnation. Iwaizumi would curse out god if god truly existed, now he has to watch Oikawa play with a scary doll.

It ate Iwaizumi inside as they both left the shop, completely unaware of the stares of various people, whispers and chattering that signified those boys would soon be a part of something more.

  
  


Kageyama had to be out there somewhere, or else Iwaizumi’s paranoid thoughts with this doll would wind up killing him from the inside and outside. 

Oikawa’s singing a melody, one that resembled a song that was heard inside of the shop, the haunting tune of melancholic beats mixed with harps and music boxes. 

“Don’t mind him, Iwa-chan’s just jealous I’ll have you instead of him to keep me company!” Oikawa says to the doll in his arms as he continues to cuddle it, he loved the way the skin of the doll felt cool against his own warm skin.

It did prove that the doll was not living, yet for a moment while they’re walking back to Iwaizumi’s car, Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa to threaten him to shut up, but he stops in his steps as he sees the doll’s eyes move upwards at Oikawa before they stared right into Iwaizumi’s own eyes.

What the fuck.

What the actual fuck. 

Iwaizumi feels goosebumps all over his arms, Oikawa turns around with the doll and tries to get Iwaizumi’s attention by saying insults and gibberish, but Iwaizumi blocks it out. 

He saw the doll’s eyes move and even look at him, god, he couldn’t be crazy. 

If that doll was indeed alive, the horrifying realization settles itself like a cobweb in Iwaizumi’s brain.

That doll really could be Kageyama, it made Iwaizumi want to scream at Oikawa to stop holding that thing. 

That thing couldn’t be their Kageyama.

It just couldn’t.

God, Iwaizumi feels his eyes water and he ignores Oikawa as he rushes over to his car, waiting for Oikawa to catch up.

“W-What the hell, Iwa-chan!? You ignored me and ran off, just because of this cute doll, hmph, next time tell me when you’re jealous!”

Iwaizumi tries not to look at the doll, instead as he rubs his eyes, giving Oikawa an annoyed look.

“Shut the hell up and get in, I am not jealous of a creepy ass doll, get that through your tiny brain, Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa simply rolls his eyes and slams the passenger door, he caresses the hair and arms of the doll in his arms, oblivious to the long lost memories that are shut inside his mind, someday the dam holding them will break, but today is not that day.

Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed as he drove, today was not a good day. 

Not when this doll will be staying with him for a week, how naive Oikawa was to his memories of the past, things won’t be so loving if Oikawa were to regain his memories.

Iwaizumi knew that the reality of this situation will soon diverge into a tragedy that could’ve been avoided if not for Oikawa’s simple-mindedness when it came to cute things, such as a realistic doll.

  
  


“Hehe, Iwa-chan’s so mad, what should I call you, hm?” Oikawa wondered to himself, he had forgotten to ask that Tsukishima guy what the doll’s name was, man, that was disappointing to say the least. 

Like a lightbulb going off inside his head, Oikawa says the name that he’d remembered seeing on the display case.

“Ohh, how cute, I’ll call you Tobio-chan instead of Kageyama!” 

Oikawa continues to brush the hair out of the doll’s face and he can’t help but kiss the doll’s forehead.

“Tobio-chan’s so cute it’s making me jealous that a doll is prettier than me! That’s unfair, but, you’re just so cute with those cheeks of yours. Ah,  _ I want to keep you forever _ ~” 

Iwaizumi grits his teeth as he focuses on the road, how badly he wanted to hit Oikawa right now, he’ll definitely kick him once they get to their dorm. 

The world was cruel for making Iwaizumi the one to retain his memories of his soul mates, while Oikawa only sees him as a best friend, that was fine, what Iwaizumi couldn’t take was Oikawa eventually regaining memory of Kageyama and having to help that Oikawa.

And when that day comes, Iwaizumi knew this doll would trigger something in Oikawa, as it triggers Iwaizumi the memories of Kageyama when they were in middle school, then in high school, god, it only cut deeply in Iwaizumi.

He could handle losing Oikawa’s memories, but he couldn’t take the pain of losing Kageyama at the same time.

Kageyama was supposed to be alive, yet Iwaizumi not only had a bad feeling in his stomach from looking at that doll, but the possibility that Kageyama may not even be alive.

God didn’t exist, it never has for Iwaizumi Hajime. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, very appreciated. iwaoikage angst and other ships, i need therapy with all these concepts in my head.


End file.
